


A Good Day

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ah!, I forgot what the slur was f u c k, Misgender, T-SLUR, Trans Host, hold ont, there we go, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: It started good...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transphobic Lanuage and the T-slur is used! careful my beans!

It had been a good day. He had been having a good day. 

Host had managed to get through a shower, alone, without getting upset, his binder, which was… falling apart at this point, had worked with him this time, where, usually, it would take a good five minutes to get the thing on, it only took two, and he felt… like he could go without his coat. 

That was a rare occurrence, his coat being both a comfort item, and something he used to hide his figure. Still, as he rewrapped his eyes… Host was sure he could do it. He could handle it. 

Anti seemed proud of him, though still he grabbed the coat just in case, knowing that he might need it later, for a variety of reasons. Host didn’t mind. He was covered in kisses anyways from his glitch, and Bim seemed not to want to stop hugging him for awhile. 

He knew they were just proud of him-Host couldn’t remember the last time he went out of the room without his coat on-so he really didn’t mind it. 

Still, there was a meeting today, and Host was prepared for it. He knew he could do it! Anti wanted to chill under the table, leaning his back against Host’s legs, in case the other needed him for any reasons. 

Host was there first, along with Dark and Bim, Anti seating himself in Host’s lap for now. Anti was spewing something about a set of knives he saw a couple days before, and Host leaned his head on Anti’s shoulder, listening quietly. As people started filing in, Anti decided he didn’t want to sit on the floor, Host’s lap a much more comfortable place. He settled, not to be a bother, but just so that he could lay his head on Host’s shoulder, maybe kiss his neck a little bit. 

The meeting from then seemed perfectly fine. It was nice, calm, and everything was okay. At some point, Anti had to leave, though he left the bag with Host’s coat in it with Dark. 

The meeting ended, though Wilford wanted to keep Dark and Bim for a bit to discuss something, so Host settled outside the door to wait for them, since Wilford asked for secrecy. 

Perhaps… he should have stayed in there with them. 

Host knew Ed was coming, but he was riding on the high of getting through the meeting without his coat, that he didn’t think to wonder why… 

Ed leaned against the wall next to him, and Host tilted his head a bit over at him, barely noticing, smiling softly, going back to thinking on the meeting’s points, when Ed’s voice stopped him. 

“You’re not passing very well to be a dude, you know that, right? Just some fuckin tranny chick pretending to be something she’s not.” Host froze, felt everything build up inside him. Ed laughed softly, shaking his head. “Got no response cause you know it’s true. Never gonna be a real man, why not stop pretendin to be something your not…” He shook his head, walking off. 

Host shook a moment, then burst through the door of the conference room. Wilford stopped mid-sentence, about to say something, then froze seeing the set in Host’s jaw, the tremble barely hidden as he held back tears, snatching his coat from the bag and fleeing. 

He had been doing so good today… It had been so good, a day where he actually felt masculine… 

Why did it have to end with him crying alone in his library cupboard?


	2. Chapter 2

Host was quiet, slowly opening the cupboard door to peek out. Anti’s soft voice was just barely there, and thus he assumed him to be a bit farther away. Host sniffed softly, then carefully slid out, standing on shaky legs, since he had barely moved for nearly three days, slowly moving to the middle of the library 

He sat down carefully, shivering a bit and settled on the couch, arms around himself. Anti was the first to notice, but he simply sat in front of him, leaning his head on Host’s shoulder and let him play with his hair. He had no clue what in the world had happened yet, none of them did, and Host being out here meant they could learn. They would never force him to tell, but they had to avoid whatever happened in the future. Anti couldn’t last that long without him again. 

Dark and Bim came in after nearly an hour of just the two of them sitting in silence, Host slowly playing with Anti’s hair. Wilford wasn’t far behind, though when he showed up, Dark and Bim had taken seats next to Host, so he took the empty chair to watch them quietly. As much as he wanted to hug Host, Wilford didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

It was a bit before he spoke, and told of what Ed had said to him, hand shaking, tears building up and Anti was almost vibrating with anger, Dark in a similar state. Host sniffled, leaning against Bim, who was the calmest of them all. Wilford frowned, standing, and Dark looked over at him. They seemed to communicate with looks a moment, before Dark stood, tugging Anti up, Wilford taking Dark’s place on the couch. Host was like a son to him, and he had to take care of him. 

Dark and Anti made sure Host was asleep again before leaving, Anti shouting to make sure Host’s binder came off. Smart. He hadn’t taken off the entire time. 

Bim and Wilford talked quietly for awhile, while Anti and Dark hunted Ed down, Host sleeping peacefully for the first time in three days.


End file.
